Shawn and Juliet
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Ipod shuffle about Shawn and Juliet. Each chapter based off of one of my favorite songs.
1. At the Beginning

**Summary****: One of those ipod shuffle things. A series of drabbles. Each chapter based off of one of my favorite songs. Some of the chapters will be pre-relationship, during relationship, and later on in there lives. Just whatever I feel like writing or what matches the song. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

OFFICIAL DISCALIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**Shawn and Juliet**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**At the Beginning**_

--

_At the Beginning-Richard Marx and Donna Lewis_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

--

Juliet O'Hara was walking out of the police station once evening. It had been a long few days with a particularly difficult double murder case, and Juliet was ready to go home and get some rest. How she was going to get there, though, she didn't know. During the investigation, her car had been totaled because of a short, and kind of pathetic on the suspect's part, car chase. It may have been a weak attempt for him to get away, but unfortunately her car suffered the most. She was thankful that she got away with only a fractured wrist, but she was still frickin pissed.

She decided to walk, thinking the evening breeze would make her feel calm, but she was surprised by seeing Shawn leaning against Gus' blue Echo.

"Hey, Shawn. What are you still doing here? I thought you went home."

"I did. But the spirits told me you might need a ride home?"

"The spirits told you? It had nothing to do with you actually being with me when I totaled my car?" She raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at a rather large, dark bruise just above Shawn's own eyebrow.

He was silent, just looking at her, seemingly thinking of something to say, "…do you want a ride or not?"

Juliet laughed, "thanks Shawn," she said, getting into the passenger door as Shawn slid into the driver's seat. "Where's Gus?"

"He fell asleep on the couch and I took the keys. Don't tell him, though. For some odd reason he gets kinda irritated when I steal his car." He shrugged.

Shawn drove off, and they drove in a comfortable silence, but when Shawn missed the street that would lead to Juliet's house, she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Shawn? You missed the turn."

"I know"

Juliet immediately sensed one of his shenanigans and silently chided herself for not seeing it coming. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"Cause I can't"

Juliet sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere when he was acting like a five year old. So she sat back and enjoyed the ride, staring out the window at all of the passing settings, trying to decipher were they were headed. After about 15 minutes they drove up a hill and into the forest, and Juliet didn't recognize the area. But by now she was getting frustrated.

"Shawn! Will you just tell me where we are?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cause we're there."

Juliet looked out the window again and saw that they had driven out of the forest and into a clearing. And that clearing happened to be a cliff that over looked the ocean. It was beautiful.

"Shawn, this is amazing. Why are we here?" She asked, and turned to look at him, but she was met with his behind, because he had gotten out of his seat and was turned around to rummage through the backs seat to retrieve something. He sat back in his seat, holding a fast food bag and a drink tray with two sodas. He handed her a soda and dug through the bag, pulling out four tacos, giving two to her and keeping two for himself.

"What is this?"

"I thought we could both use this after the last few days." Juliet sighed, about to object but Shawn cut her off before she got the chance. "Come on, Jules! Are you seriously gonna deny that there is something between us?" He asked exasperated and it was one of the few times she had seen him serious, but this time he was not just serious, he was also desperate.

"Shawn, I'm just not sure it would be smart for you and me to…"

"Why not?" Shawn whined.

"Because we work together, it's not professional. Besides, I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship."

"Okay, that's fair. Just this one time. If you don't like it, we'll just think of it as two friends hanging out. But if you do like it, then maybe will you at least _consider_ going out with me again?"

Juliet hesitated. She wanted to say yes, and lately she has been having feelings for him, but she knew it wouldn't be smart but…"Fine, deal."

--

It was getting dark and they had finished their dinner, and now they were watching the ocean and talking with each other. "See, Jules, aren't you glad you didn't miss out on the opportunity to go out with me?" Shawn asked.

"I guess," Juliet said, adverting her eyes and blushing slightly. "The tacos are a little gross though," she laughed.

"Yeah well, I got them from the taco vendor this afternoon. You totally love it, though."

"I do. This was actually pretty nice, Shawn," she admitted, eliciting a smirk from him. "But I should get home soon. It's been a long few days and I'm tired and I have a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow."

"Going home is one option. Of course the other option is spending a bit more time with me…at my place."

"Shawn…" she warned, but with a smile on her face.

"What? I have a very comfortable bed…with great springs…" he winked.

"Shawn, no," pink grew across her face again. "I will say yes to another date though."

"Alright. How about tomorrow night, you, me, Kevin Bacon, Alec Baldwin, and someone who's having a baby?"

Juliet giggled. "Sounds good."

_Very good_, they both thought.

--

Oky doky finished with my first chapter! I hope I did Shawn and Jules' characters pretty good. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Where Are You Christmas

Okay, so I decided that this story is probably gonna be 10 chapters.

I know it's a little early for this, but I tend to get in the Christmas mood pretty early, and it has officially hit me. Enjoy!

--

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Where Are You Christmas**_

_Where are you Christmas? _

_Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?  
Where is the laughter you used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging _

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

--

A lonely apartment. A Christmas tree in the corner with ornaments, lights, and presents underneath, but nobody to open them with. Christmas decorations scattered the room, the entire aparment even, but the holly jolly atmosphere did nothing to cheer his mood.

This was the most depressing Christmas Shawn Spencer had ever had. This was the first Christmas he had ever had with a girlfriend. He didn't generally go all out for Christmas. He would get a tree and put lights on, he would hang a stocking but that's it. He would never put any effort into it. But when his girlfriend-a Christmas freak-insisted upon it, he couldn't say no to her adorable, giddy face. So he changed his whole Christmas routine to make her happy. But then she went back to Miami. At the last minute she decided to go to Miami to spend Christmas with her family.

His dad was throwing some Christmas party with some of his old friends from the force. Yeah right, like he was gonna go spend Christmas with a bunch of old guys.

Gus was in Jamaica with his parents and sister, visiting family for the holidays.

And where did that leave Shawn? Sitting home alone on his old, worn couch on Christmas Eve. He was watching _Nightmare before Christmas_ and was singing along with _This is Halloween_. He and his girlfriend had plans to spend a quiet Christmas Eve together, at his apartment, eating cookies and watching this movie…and Shawn was also kinda hoping that she would surprise him with a little Christmas 'treat'. He had even brought it up but she had just laughed and rolled her eyes.

It just wasn't the same. Before they were together, Shawn still saw her the past few years on Christmas and she had grown on him and he missed her. He wanted to see her light up at her Christmas presents tomorrow, watch her get frosting all over her face from cookies, and goof off with him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his girlfriend's cat, who he had agreed to take care of while she was gone, jumped up on his lap.

"Hey Otis," he said, rubbing behind the cat's ears. Then with a quiet meow, Otis jumped down and went to hide underneath the tree.

"You don't wanna be with me either, huh?"

There was a knock at the door. Shawn pulled himself up and padded over to the door. Opening it, his smile grew wide when he saw Juliet O'Hara was standing outside. He stepped aside and let her in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in Albuquerque waiting for my connection flight to Miami when my mom called. You know how I had the swine flu a couple weeks ago? Well my mom found out and being the neurotic, over protective woman she is was all like 'stay home. Get rest. We don't want you getting sicker, or making anybody else sick. You should stay home in bed.' I told her like five times that I'm not sick anymore, but she wouldn't hear it. So here I am. I _am_ happy I get to spend Christmas with you though," she smiled and kissed him.

Shawn smiled. "While I'm kinda offended that I'm your second choice, but I'm happy you get to spend Christmas with me too," he wrapped his arms around her small waist, holding her close.

"Oh, I stopped by my house and got a surprise for you," she said, pulled away.

"Sweet! What is it?" He asked like a little child.

"You know the Christmas _treat_ you asked for?" She smirked, and Shawn smirked back, raising his eyebrows in excitement. Juliet's hands went to the belt on the black, designer trench coat she had been wearing, and for the first time Shawn realized her legs were bare underneath. She undid the coat and shrugged it off her shoulders.

Shawn's mouth flew open at the sight of his sexy girlfriend in front of him. She was wearing a red lace teddy, with corset ties in the front. The lingerie was trimmed in white fluff for a Christmas look.

Leaving the movie behind, Juliet took Shawn's hand and led him to the bedroom and not coming out until Christmas morning.

--

Please review


	3. I'll Be There For You

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I'll Be There For You**_

_I'll Be There For You- 'Friends' theme song_

_No one could ever know me. _

_No one could ever see me.  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with.  
Make it through all the mess with.  
Someone I'll always laugh with.  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you_

_Yeah  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year_

_but _

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cause you're there for me too_

--

Juliet was at her desk, putting away files before leaving. It was almost 10 at night and everyone was gone except for her. She didn't usually work this late, but she this was the only way she could keep her mind off of her problems.

A few months before, she had started dating a man named Benjamin. He was very sweet, somewhat funny, moderately good looking, smart, he had a good job as a vet, which is actually how they met, and he_ loved_ cats which was always a plus for her, and he also knew where he was going in life and she liked that. But she couldn't let go of Shawn. She thought she needed to date somebody in order to forget about Shawn. He was dating Abigail now and he was happy, even if it hurt her. So she started dating again. But if she thought it would help her get over Shawn, she was sadly mistaken. It just made everything worse. Everything about Benjamin she would compare to Shawn.

His jokes: respectable attempts but they seriously lacked wit and did not elicit much more than a small smile and giggle, and he always had to think about it beforehand. Shawn never thought about it. It would always come naturally. She liked that.

His smile: small, shy, and didn't happen too often. He was too serious. Shawn wasn't serious, yet he was _capable_ of being. She liked semi-serious, and that's what she saw with Mr. Yang, which sealed the deal with her feelings for Shawn. She knew he wasn't all jokes all the time and that he _could_ be serious, but was also funny and laid back. That was good; she needed a mix. She needed to know that he could take _her_ and _them_ seriously. And Shawn always smiled widely and brightly, and it was always hearty and true and that little glint in his eyes when he smiled made her knees weak.

His style: eh. Style was never a big thing for her, but she would admit that she had grown accustomed to Shawn's flannel, button down shirts and jeans, or the occasional polo shirt. Benjamin always wore slacks and sweaters and turtlenecks with blazers. She didn't mind much, but still…

His lips: He _always_ had chap stick on, and he reapplied it every hour on the hour…literally. And it was kinda a weird, gross, tasting chap stick. She didn't know what it tasted like and she didn't want to. All she knew was it did not taste like chap stick. He always put so much on and it kinda bugged her how slippery and slimy his lips were. But oh _god_ did she love Shawn's lips? They were so…perfectly perfect. Sometimes they had a darker look to them. They're kind of…different. But a good different. An amazing different. She _so_ wanted to be able kiss his lips.

Besides that, she could always tell that Shawn was jealous. He would grill her on her's and Benjamin's relationship and he would diss him and he would constantly make fun of him and imitate his British accent.

And because of all of this, she knew she had to break up with him. She couldn't keep thinking of Shawn when she was with Benjamin. He was a good guy and it wasn't fair to him. And she couldn't let Shawn be jealous either, because it just made _her_ jealous of Shawn and Abigail and it would just make her mad a t Shawn. What right did he have to be jealous when he was the one who turned her down? Yes; he was doing the respectable thing by not bailing on Abigail. But that didn't mean she shouldn't be able to date, and that didn't mean Shawn could come here and waltz around with Abigail, showing her off. It just made her frickin _pissed_ at Shawn. But she didn't want to be pissed at Shawn, so she hoped this would help.

She had broken up with Benjamin a week ago, and ever since had spent every moment she wasn't eating or sleeping on work. She hoped this would help until she was able to get over Shawn. Surely it would be soon.

She picked up her purse and turned off her computer, ready to leave, when she saw something on her desk. Paper work. _Shit!_ She looked through it quickly, seeing if it was something she could do tomorrow. But it was work that had to be done today. Out of all the work she had done today, she didn't realize she had this too. With a groan, she dropped her purse on the desk. She sat back down and turned her computer back on, her head in her hands.

After about 10 minutes, she heard a shuffle behind her. Her eyes widened and she reached for her purse, which had her gun, and whipped around, her purse in hand and her hand in the purse, wrapped around her gun, ready to pull it out. But she sighed in relief and sat her purse down. It was Shawn. He was standing there, his hands in his pockets, and looking at her concerned.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was driving by and saw your car and a light on inside, so I thought you might be lonely. Plus…I ran into Benjamin at the 7-11 down the street earlier. He said you broke up with him."

"Oh, yeah. A week ago."

"You didn't tell me you broke up with him," he said, sounding kind of hurt.

"I really didn't think it was any of your business."

"When has that ever stopped me from doing anything…or knowing anything?"

"Besides, aren't you psychic?" She retorted sarcastically. "Pretty sucky psychic." Shawn was quiet. "Really, no comeback?"

Shawn groaned angrily and pulled a chair up the desk. "Jules…Juliet can we please just stop this thing we have going on?" His tone, and his use of her actual name, made her attentive. He was serious, and she smiled slightly that he was, but she hid it before he could see. "I'm sorry about the whole Abigail, you, me thing. But I don't want it to ruin anything between us. And what about keeping it platonic? What happened to that?"

"Easier said then done apparently. Things have gotten more complicated. You and Abigail are more serious…and I'm…jealous of that. And then I dated somebody and you were jealous. It's not that easy to be platonic anymore."

"I know…" Shawn seemed like he was hesitating. "I broke up with Abigail."

"What?" Juliet felt like she was drinking something and when she heard that she would've have spit it out. "What do you mean you…broke up with her?"

"I mean I broke up with her. I broke up with her a couple months ago, when you started dating _Benjamin_," he said in a high, snooty voice. "I wanted to be with you so I broke up with her and then you were dating him so I just…you didn't realize she wasn't around, or I didn't talk about her?"

"I…I guess not. You broke up with her a couple _months_ ago…to be with me?"

"Yeah. Jules I wanna be with you. I wanna be there for you. I know what you've been going through with me and Abigail, cause I've been going through that with you and Benjamin. I didn't know how you were feeling about it until I felt it."

"Accept _I_ didn't act like an ass with Abigail, like you did with Benjamin," Juliet smirked.

"True…I guess you're just a better person than I am." He smiled his gorgeous, happy smile, and with the glint in his eyes, he leaned in.

"What are you doing?"

"Not close talking," he whispered, leaning in more.

Shawn brought his hands up, one cupping her face, and the other at the back of her neck. Juliet's hands were at his shoulders, clutching the fabric of his shirt as their mouths inched closer and closer. Finally their lips met, and Juliet was finally able to kiss his lips that she loved so much.

The kiss was soft and tender, and Shawn, to no surprise, tasted like pineapple. Shawn's tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened it, happily inviting him in. Soon they pulled apart and they both wished they had been doing this the whole time they've known each other.

She and Shawn had both been through similar situations, first with Abigail then with Benjamin, and now Juliet knew that that wouldn't happen again because they would always have each other.

--

Hope you liked it! I love review…hint hint


	4. Pictures of You

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Pictures of You**_

_Pictures of You- The Last Good Night_

_Pictures of You_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung up on your wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you _

_Pictures of me_

_Reminds us all of what we used to be_

_Confess to me_

_Every secret moment_

_Every stolen promise you believe_

_Confess to me_

_All the lies between us_

_All the lies between you and me_

--

Juliet slowly walked through the hallway in her apartment with an empty box in hand. She took pictures down from the walls and put them into the box. After the pictures were put away, she walked into her living room and opened a closet. She lifted the box to put on the top shelf, but decided to take one last look at the pictures. She sat on the ground cross legged as she rivaled through the box.

She took one of the pictures out. It was of her and Shawn at a Christmas party. Shawn had his arm around her and was kissing her cheek. She was smiling happily, her eyes closed. She remembered when this had been taken. It had been taken last year at the annual Christmas party at the station. Gus was taking their picture and they were both smiling at the camera, but Shawn surprised her by swooping down and kissing her cheek. She smiled and laughed, totally off guard, and that was the moment Gus took the picture. It was such a sweet picture…Juliet threw it in the box, suddenly angry at the memory.

The next picture was of her, Shawn, and Gus. It wasn't any special occasion. The three were at the Psych office one night. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie and fooling around. For a reason she couldn't remember now, she had been rummaging around Shawn's desk trying to find something or other when she found the camera. She suddenly became interested to see what pictures he had on there. She looked through each picture on there and was laughing at her hopeless boyfriend. Every picture on there was of a pineapple. It seemed one day he had gotten bored and decided to dress up a pineapple with anything he could get his hands on. Shawn then said he should have other pictures on there and took the camera and held it away from them, snapping the picture.

Juliet picked up the third picture. It was of the two of them at Juliet's brother, Isaiah's, wedding. The two were dancing together, and it was the first time Juliet learned he could dance. They didn't know the picture was being taken, and they were naturally looking into each other's eyes and laughing. Juliet was wearing a knee length, baby blue dress with spaghetti straps that flowed easily. She had worn it specifically at Shawn's request. He had seen it in the mall when she was shopping for a dress for the wedding and Shawn had immediately insisted that she buy it. After that it was always his favorite dress of hers and he persuaded her to wear it anytime she could. She was always happy to do so, because she loved how excited he got when she wore it. He always said the she looked the most beautiful in it.

The next one was just of Shawn. He was making a goofy face at the camera. He looked so adorable and boyish in this picture. It was so special to her. And those feelings bubbled to the surface and she sucked her breath in as tears began to fall.

These pictures reminded her of what they used to be. Everything between them was perfect. She really thought it was the real thing. She knew that if she were to marry someone someday, it would be him. But that changed when she found out he had been lying to her. From the day they met, all those years ago in that diner, he had lied to her. Not only did he lie to her, he lied to everybody; Carlton, Chief Vick, the whole the department. _Everybody_-save for his dad and Gus.He even opened a business based off of his lie. His whole life was a lie. It hurt her more than she could ever imagine.

And what's more, not only was his lie morally wrong, but it was legally wrong. If he was caught then he would be prosecuted. She wouldn't tell anybody. She couldn't. She could never do that to him, because as much as she hated him right now was as much as she loved him.

She knew she was only torturing herself by looking at these old pictures. She dropped them in the box and stuffed the box on the top shelf of the closet where it was out of her view. As she closed the closet door, there was a knock at her front door. She walked over and opened it, her face growing cold when she saw Shawn standing there, slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets, and looking at her sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I can come in?" Juliet hesitated, knowing it was best not to let him in. "Please, Jules?"

His use of his nickname for her made her feel warm and bubbly and weak at the knees, like it always did. On its own accord, her body stepped aside to let him in out of the cold night air. She knew this was a mistake. She just knew it. Shawn walked in, leaning against the arm of the couch and she was standing in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"What are doing here?" She repeated.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not gonna be working for the police department anymore." He said quietly.

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I knew it would be easier for you if I didn't. I don't wanna make things harder for you."

Juliet nodded, but she stayed quiet. After a few awkward moments of silence she finally broke it by asking a question that had been in the back of her mind. "Shawn…why did you tell me…that you're not psychic?"

"Because I thought you should the truth. Jules, I loved you. I still love you, so much. You deserved to know." Juliet nodded again. "Jules, can I asked you something? Do you still love me?"

Juliet, who had been staring at the ground, looked up at him quickly. That wasn't a question she had expected to hear. She hesitated, wondering if she should tell him the truth. "I do, Shawn. So much. I always will," she said quietly.

"Then why can't you put this aside?"

"Because I can't."

"Julessss," he whined.

"Shawn it's too difficult. You lied to me."

"But you still love me! Give me one more chance, pretty, pretty please," he pouted. His sadness and shame was gone. Now he was trying to be charming and be himself, and as much as she didn't want to forgive him, she found herself falling for it.

"Shawn…" she smiled slightly and sighed hopelessly. Shawn smirked and walked closer to her.

"C'mon Jules, don't be a ridiculous banana cream pie." He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him and smiled. With that smile, he knew he had won her back. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you." He whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too. And…don't stop working for the department. It's not the worse thing, even if you're lying, because you _are_ a great help to us. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Shawn smiled. "Like I was gonna stop in the first place, I just said that to seem…chivalrous and gallant," he said with his nose up in the air, causing Juliet to laugh. "Besides, bugging Lassie is so much fun. I would never give that up."

Juliet laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. She knew they would be okay.

--

I hope you like it! Please review.


	5. She's a Lady

_**Chapter 5**_

_**She's a Lady**_

_She's a Lady-Tom Jones_

_Well she's all you'd ever want_

_She's the kind I like to flaunt_

_And take to dinner_

_But she always knows her place_

_She got style_

_She's got grace_

_She's a winner_

_She's a lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_She's a lady_

_Talkin' about that little lady_

_And the lady is mine_

--

Shawn bounced onto the balls of his feet, and rolled back onto his heals. He continued this motion for about 15 minutes, but to him it felt like an hour. He began humming a quiet tone, bored out of his wits. He checked the clock on the wall. 7:00. Shawn let out a big, long breath. He began shifting around, getting slightly uncomfortable in his suit. He wasn't exactly a 'suit' guy. But Juliet told him to wear it, and there was no arguing with her.

He was currently waiting for her to finish getting ready. They were attending the 1st annual SBPD Silent Auction. It was a fundraiser put together to raise money for the families of officers who had been wounded or killed in the line of duty. Juliet was obligated to go since she worked for the department of course, and while he didn't want to go, he had to go for two reasons. 1. He worked part time for the department and 2. He was Juliet's boyfriend. And while he was generally very happy about that fact, tonight he wasn't so much.

Finally he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and Juliet appeared before him. She was wearing a gorgeous black lace dress with the white under fabric showing. It was off the shoulder; showing off her lovely shoulders, had ¾ length sleeves, and fit her like a glove. Her blond hair was in a low pony tail and had a pretty little white head band.

"How do I look?" Jules asked, her face showing doubt.

"You look beautiful, Jules. As beautiful as a toucan," Shawn smirked, but in all truth, she looked stunning.

Juliet chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Thank you. It's been so long since I've dressed up. I forgot how fun it is."

"Fun?" Shawn said, looking pointedly at his own clothes.

"It won't kill you to wear a nice suit for one night."

"No, Jules, I think it will. And when it does, mark my words you'll be sorry!" He pouted, sounding like a five year old who was on the naughty chair and was threatening his parents that he would run away.

"Well I certainly hope that's not the case. Now come on," she dragged him out the front door.

--

The pair walked around the room, looking at all that the auction had to offer. Juliet put a bid on a weekend get-a-way for two to Lake Tahoe. She considered putting a bid on scuba-diving lessons, but was pulled away before she could bid when she saw Shawn bidding on an old-style popcorn machine. He already had an ice cream machine and a cotton candy machine that he never used, so she had to go keep him from doing so.

"Shawn; I've already told you you're not getting it," she responded to his complaints after dragging him away from his desired popcorn machine as they walked arm and arm through the room.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because you won't use it, it'll take up space, and you'll waist your money."

"I wouldn't waist my money, I would waist Gus'."

"You don't need to waist Gus' money either."

"But _Jules_…" He started again, but this time his whining was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Shawn Spencer?"

Juliet and Shawn both turned around to see a tall, blonde woman in a provocative, green cocktail dress walking over to them.

"Carlie…hi…" Shawn said in a fake, high pitched voice. "Um, Jules, this is Carlie. She and I dated after high school," he fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, and he didn't fail to notice Juliet tightening her grip on his arm. "And this is my girlfriend, Juliet O'Hara."

"Oh really? It's nice to meet you Juliet. You're here to help out the community too?"

"Well, actually…" Shawn started.

"Actually I'm the junior detective with the department, and Shawn is a psychic investigator who is very helpful to us. I helped put this all together."

"Really? I must say it is a very nice event. One of the nicest. I go to a lot of charity events. There's nothing more rewarding than helping people, am I right?"

"Oh of course, _Carlie_," Juliet said through her teeth. "But you know, Shawn and I really have to go."

"Okay, well Shawn I hope we see each other again soon."

"I wouldn't count on it," Shawn muttered, casting his eyes to Juliet. Carlie smiled and walked past them, gently brushing against Shawn as she went. "Juuulles…" Shawn said, drawing out his 'Jules'.

"Shhhawwwn?" She asked innocently.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That whole thing with Carlie. I've never seen you jealous before…it was kinda hot."

"I was not jealous. I don't get jealous."

"Sure you don't." Shawn looked at her and saw that her lips were pursed, showing how uncomfortable she was. He smirked and leaned over, brushing his lips against her temple. "They won't announce the winners of the auction for a while and the food here sucks. Why don't I take you out for something to eat?"

Juliet smiled. "Okay, that sounds good. Let's go," Shawn put his hand on the small of her back and leaded his lady out of the room and into the brisk night.


	6. Anywhere But Here

This one is a bit fluffier than the others, I think. It's just so sweet and it though this song would fit for fluff, fluff, fluff.

--

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Anywhere But Here**_

_Anywhere But Here- SafetySuit_

_Is the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_Or maybe, _

_Be everything I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to passing_

_Maybe I could be all you ever dreamed_

_Cause you are beautiful inside_

_And lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you _

_You are, _

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

--

Shawn held Juliet close to him as they lay in bed together. He bent down to tenderly kiss her lips, and she happily returned it. Shawn's hands roamed her back, and slowly began sliding down her sides, stopping at her hip and gently caressing it. When they pulled apart Juliet smiled, and Shawn looked down at her with pure adoration in his eyes.

After 3 years, after meeting in the diner, after Scary Sherry, after Abigail, after Ms. Yang, after their very own Friday the 13th, after everything they had been through, they had finally gotten to where Shawn thought they should have been all along. Now, after a disastrous case where he almost lost Juliet, they somehow ended up at his apartment and they spent the night and into the early morning making love, which led them to where they were now.

Shawn thought this was the real thing. He hoped she wouldn't regret it later. At the time she didn't show any signs of doing so, but he couldn't be so sure. Maybe this just happened because she didn't want to be alone after the trauma she had been through. Yes, he didn't want her to be alone either, but he still prayed that wasn't the case. He continued to admire her, memorizing every feature of her face, though he had done that the first time he ever saw her.

She blushed as he looked at her, and he brought his hand up to push a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Then his hand cupped her face and he brought her in to kiss her again, this time more passionately. Her hands were at his chest, and slowly moved to his shoulders, and one moved farther up to the back of his neck. They broke apart only when the need for air arose, and she snuggled into him even more than she already was.

"Jules," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. He'd _never_ said this to a woman before. "I love you."

A small, utterly blissful smile graced her face. "I love you Shawn."

When she said that, Shawn knew that this wasn't going be the end of them. With a smirk, he rolled on top of her, eliciting a giggle from her and he began kissing her neck. Juliet's hands went to his hair, curling her fingers into his short strands of hair. As his lips moved to her ear, gently nipping at it, she let out a quiet moan of satisfaction and it encouraged him to continue.

Soon he moved his lips to her's. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth for her and they relished in once again exploring each other's warm, inviting mouths.

--

An hour later they were once again lying cuddled against each other. Both were sweaty and out of breath after another round of making love. Juliet lay partly atop of Shawn with her face buried into his chest and every so often she would give his chest a butterfly light kiss.

His fingers were running through her hair and the slow gentle movement combined with his subtle heart beat lulled her and she knew it wouldn't be long until she fell asleep. Earlier she had been worried about falling asleep. She was afraid that either she would wake up and find this was simply a dream, or wake up and he would regret it and they would continue on with their lives as if this never happened, and she didn't want either to be the case. But when he told her he loved her, she had to keep the excited squeal back, and she managed to calmly say it back. And now she was okay with falling asleep, because she knew he would be there when she woke up. She knew he would always be their when she woke up, whether figuratively or literally.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she faintly heard him say something. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. But before she could say anything back, sleep had taken her, and they spent the night in each other's arms.

--

I just thought this was one of the sweetest songs ever, and I really wanted to use it for this story. So I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Okay, if you haven't seen the new episode 'Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark' then don't read this yet. I watched it and then immediately knew that it would be perfect with this. That episode was so intense lol! I was going crazy! But I did wish there was more Shules stuff. Oh well, at least there will be more in January.

--

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I Won't Say I'm in Love**_

_I Won't Say I'm in Love- 'Hercules'_

_Who do you think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth_

_and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

You swoon 

_You sigh  
why deny it_

_Uh oh_

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

--

It was a beautiful morning in Santa Barbara. The sun was shining, birds chirping, kids riding by on skateboards, people walking their dogs, and the bright blue waves washed up on shore. It was like nothing had happened the day before.

It was the morning after the horrible day of ice cream trucks, kidnapping, shooting, and car chasing that had scared Juliet like hell. Shawn was alright, which gave her a sense of relief, but a part of her was still a bit insecure.

She was at her desk doing paperwork for the case when there was a loud commotion at the entrance to the station. It wasn't long before Shawn and Gus came walking through the hallway, past the chief's office and towards her desk. Shawn's left arm was in a sling, but other than that he looked completely normal. He was his happy, hyper self. Seeing Shawn warmed her. She had wanted to just see him all night, just to be reassured that he was okay. Abigail probably got to see him all night, hugging him close and so tightly as if she thought he would disappear if she let go. Doing the exact thing Juliet wished she could be doing all night long. Abigail was lucky.

But Juliet was pulled form her thoughts when Shawn and Gus appeared in front of her, Shawn holding a large box out to her.

"Hi. What's this?" She took the box and began opening it.

"Cheesecake. Shawn was in the mood for cheesecake so we went to the Cheesecake Factory and we thought you'd want one." Gus said.

"Thanks." Juliet opened it to reveal a whole, pineapple cheesecake. "Wow, I've never had anyone give me a whole cheesecake before."

"I picked out the pineapple," Shawn said proudly. Shawn then made a quick motion to Gus, and Gus smiled at Juliet before walking away. "Hey Jules…can we talk?" Shawn asked when Gus was gone.

Juliet looked at him a baffled look, totally caught off guard. "Uh…yeah…yeah sure. Of course."

Shawn pulled a chair over from the desk next to her's and sat down next to Juliet. "Um…" he hesitated. He was slightly hunched over and fidgeting with his thumbs. He was no longer hyper and happy like he had been two minutes ago. Now he was nervous; more nervous then she'd ever seen him. "About the call yesterday…when I told you I loved you."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were just doing what you had to do." She said hurriedly.

Shawn thought back to earlier when Gus said those exact words. He was just doing what he had to do. But secretly Shawn wondered; was it that he _had_ to do it, or that he _wanted_ to do it. And then there was what Juliet had said… "Before I hung up…I thought you were gonna say it back…"

Juliet went pale, "oh, no. Of course not. Why would you think that?" She lied.

"Because you said 'I think I…' and I cut you off."

"Well, that wasn't what you thought it was then."

"It wasn't?" He asked her doubtfully. She shook her head. "Then what were you gonna say?"

"You know, I don't even remember."

"But it wasn't that you loved me?"

"No! Why would I say that I love you? We're friends. Just friends. I like you in a friend way. I…don't love you, and you have Abigail." She couldn't help it when her breath hitched. "If anyone's gonna tell you she loves you it should be Abigail," she said matter-of-factly.

"Okay…well good…I guess."

"Yep…very good."

They still sat next to each other, neither moving or saying anything. It was an uncomfortable silence, and both were trying to think of something to say.

"Jules, I,"

"I," They said at the same time. Shawn was quiet as he motioned for her to talk. "I actually have a lot of work to do, so maybe you should go."

"Oh, sure. Okay. Bye, Jules."

"Bye…thanks for the pie!" She called as he walked away.

Shawn chuckled and called back, "Anytime Jules!"

Jules went back to the paperwork. Of course she loved Shawn. At the time she had to keep it to herself, but she secretly wished and waited for the day when she could tell him.

--

I can't wait until they tell each other they love each other! They _have_ to be together!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. You Belong With Me

_**Chapter 8**_

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift_

_If you could see that _

_I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench _

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you got a smile that could _

_Light up this whole town_

_Haven't seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

--

Juliet walked into the Psych office, and was immediately met with yelling. She was about to back out, but then she heard that it was Abigail and Shawn who were fighting. She knew she shouldn't have, but she suddenly felt very curious. She walked up against the wall next to the second entry way into their office. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them clearly.

"You promised, Shawn!" Abigail complained.

"When did I promise?"

"Last week! I told you my parents were driving through town on their way to Squaw Valley! They're only gonna be here for one night and you promised you'd have dinner with us. I want you to meet them!"

"You never told me they were coming!"

"Yes I did! Maybe if you would listen to me for like, 2 seconds you would've known that! God, Shawn! How am I gonna tell my parents that you're bailing on dinner? They're gonna hate you! Especially when they find out you're bailing on me for _work_! Is work seriously more important than me?"

Shawn let out a frustrated groan. "I didn't say that! It's not more important than you; but it _is_ important. You know what I do! I'm dealing with a murder here, and somebody else could be next!"

"Then let the police do their job! Why do you _always_ have to be involved?"

"Cause it's my job! I don't complain about your job! I didn't complain when you bailed on the ski trip to Vancouver for the parent-teacher conferences, or when I was helping in your class and that kid puked on me!"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I'm done with this conversation. Do whatever you want!" She said before turning on her heal and making her way out.

"Abs!" Shawn called after her. "Abigail!"

Abigail didn't listen to him. She stormed passed Juliet and Juliet pushed herself up against the wall and let out a sigh of relief when Abigail didn't see her. Juliet checked to make sure Shawn wasn't watching or going to follow Abigail before she silently made it out the front door. She opened it again, this time walking in rather loudly so he knew someone was here. She walked into his and Gus' office and saw him sitting in his chair slouched over. His head was in his hands and he was clearly frustrated. He peaked up at her and smiled a warm smile. His eyes immediately lit up and he stood and walked over to her.

"Hey, Jules!" He said happily.

"Hi Shawn. I have some papers from the Winston Case," she handed him a folder and he took it and immediately began looking through it.

Juliet hesitated, wanting to bring it up but not knowing if she should. Finally she took a deep breath. "Um, Shawn…I heard yelling a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?"

Shawn looked up at her a bit surprised. "Yeah. Abigail is just pissed that I'm not having dinner with her and her parents-even though she _never_ told me. She's upset I've been working so much lately."

"Oh," she nodded her head. What else was there to really say?

Then there was a ringing outside and they both looked out the window to see the ice cream man wheeling an ice cream truck by the office.

"Come on, let's get ice cream," Shawn said excitedly, running out the door, and Juliet smiled at his 5 year old attitude and ran after him.

By the time she caught up to him he was already handing the ice cream man money and was given two ice creams. She came up behind him and he held the ice creams behind his back, one in each hand.

"Pick a hand," he said.

Juliet giggled, "Right." Shawn pulled out his right hand and handed her the ice cream. Juliet took off the wrapper and revealed the Bubbles Powerpuff Girls shaped ice cream with blue bubblegum balls for eyes. She giggled again and began licking it. She saw that Shawn had a Pikachu shaped ice cream with black bubblegum balls for eyes. They mindlessly began walking along the sidewalk together, randomly talking.

Shawn's hand reached over and picked off one of Bubble's blue eyes and replaced it with a black eye. Juliet watched as he popped the blue one in his mouth and he just smiled.

Juliet continued to watch him. This was how it should be. Not him and Abigail fighting, but him and her being happy together. Why couldn't he see it?

--

Aw sad. I can't wait until they're together. Please review!


	9. Hero

Oh my god, I'm SO embarrassed! I'm writing this story and a story just like it (but with different songs) for Will and Elizabeth from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ at the same time(which I should NEVER do cause I get really confused. I've mixed stories and chapters up before and this just proves it lol). But anyway, awhile ago I realized I had made a small mistake on chapter one of this story, and so I went back and fixed it and then uploaded it again, and switched the two. But I made a mistake and uploaded the first chapter of my _Pirates_ story. I JUST realized it and I fixed it immediately. But at first I thought that it was like that all along and I was like 'why didn't anyone tell me!' but then I remembered when I fixed the chapter. But if anyone was confused by that, that's why. But it's fixed now (after like two weeks of me not realizing it at all lol).

Also, sorry to say folks, but the next chapter (Chapter 10) will be the last chapter. So anyway, one with the story.

--

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hero**_

_Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love  
Hold me in your arms_

_tonight_

I can be your hero

_baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take _

_my breath away_

--

Juliet sat with Shawn on her couch. She had a first aid kit and was tending to a few cuts and bruises on his face while he held an ice pack to his swollen, purple and red hand. She dabbed a disinfectant wipe on a cut on his forehead, causing him to hiss in pain from the sting. She dabbed the blood away and put a band-aid on before moving to a cut on his chin. She did the same to that cut, and then took a wash cloth and lightly dabbed his bloodied, cut lip.

"Okay, it's all done. I don't think you need to get stitches." Juliet said, her tone and cold.

Shawn nodded as he watched Juliet clean everything up. After she cleaned up, she walked back and sat next to him again. She silently removed the ice pack and examined his hand. It looked slightly better then it did when they got home, but it still looked horrible.

"You're quiet," Shawn observed out loud.

"Hmm…" and a shrug was all he got in return.

"Are you mad?"

"Damn right I'm mad. What the hell were you thinking Shawn?" He wanted her to say something, but her yelling at him wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"That creep was all over you!"

"I was handling it! You didn't need to get in a fight with him! You'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges!"

"Please, the guy was drunk. He won't even remember it tomorrow."

"That doesn't make it okay, Shawn!"

"Why are you mad at me? I was trying to protect you," Shawn defended.

"I'm a big girl, Shawn, and I'm a strong woman; I don't need my boyfriend getting in fights to protect me!"

"Look, I know you're a strong woman, and I like that," he winked and Juliet rolled her eyes, "but Jules, I love you and I'm gonna protect you whether you like it or not. I'm a guy who wants to be a girl's hero. I may not be you're typical, knight in shining armor, man in tights, Speedo and cape wearing hero, but I'm a hero in the way that it counts, damn it, and you're gonna have to except that," Shawn said like a kid and pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, then winced when he squished his hurt hand under his other arm.

"And you're gonna have to except that if you do then I'm gonna get pissed off. You _can_ protect me. I _want_ you to protect me. But just don't do it by punching other guys, okay, babe?"

"Fine; deal. Now come here," he opened his arms for her and she leaned back into him, careful not to lie on his hand.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her hair. "I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Shawn."

Juliet smiled and looked at him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her warm, soft, inviting lips.

He pulled back and inhaled air at the sting on his lip. She knew he was in pain but couldn't help to laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she knew that look. She got up and ran and he playfully chased after her.

--

Shawn's a great hero lol. I just thought this was a kinda cute concept. Please review!


	10. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Okay people, this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I have a couple of _Pirates of the Caribbean _stories I'm writing next, but I'll be writing a couple of _Psych_ one-shots every now and then and hopefully I'll get around to writing a full _Psych_ story soon. Anyway, hope you like the last chapter!

--

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Can You Feel the Love Tonight**_

_Can You Feel the Love Tonight-Lion King_

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world _

_For once_

_In perfect harmony  
With all its living things_

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

--

The stars shone brightly over Santa Barbara, giving light to the dark night. The beach was almost empty, save for a few odd people here and there. Juliet, being one of them, watched the waves wash ashore constantly as she sat on the ground and unconsciously dug her feet in the sand.

She was in her own world as she was lost in her own thoughts, and therefore was taken aback when somebody plopped down next to her. She recognized him immediately, even in the dark.

"What are doing out here all alone?" Shawn asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I just came out here to think. It's been a traumatic day," she answered.

Shawn nodded in understanding. They had tracked down a serial killer and when they went to arrest him, he fired a shot at Juliet. Instinctively, she had ducked and hit the floor, therefore it had missed her, but it could just as easily hit her. Even killed her. She hadn't been that scared since the Scary Sherry incident. Shawn had been by her side in an instant and had complete horror in his eyes. He stayed by her side until he was completely assured that she was all right. It seemed she was the only thing on his mind, and behind the horror, she was sure she saw pure love shining in his eyes. It comforted her.

And now he was here again and she was suddenly very calm and thankful for his presence.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I was leaving the Psych office and saw you sitting here. You looked lonely."

Juliet shrugged. "Kinda, I guess."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, just staring out into the beautiful, peaceful waters.

"Jules," Shawn said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I broke up with Abigail." He said.

It caught Juliet off guard and she whipped her head around to stare at Shawn, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You…broke…why?"

"Cause I love you," he mumbled, looking at his feet and not sparing her a single glance.

Juliet's eyes grew even wider and her breath was caught in her throat. "You love me?" She finally was able to get out. Shawn nodded. "Well this is kinda out of the blue."

"Not really. Jules, when that psycho shot at you I was really scared. Ever since I've been thinking of nothing but 'what if she got shot?' and…I just love you."

Juliet had never really seen him flustered before and she couldn't help the amused smile that graced her face. "I love you too, Shawn."

Shawn looked at her and not skipping a beat, he had his hands cupping her faced and he was leaning in to kiss her. She willingly opened her mouth to him and they shared in a passionate, yet tender kiss.

They pulled apart only when the need for air became pressing. They rested their foreheads against each other's and stared happily and contently into each other's eyes. Shawn lovingly brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind Juliet's ear before kissing her again.

They were both smiling like loons. They had waited so long for this, and it seemed like it was finally time for them to be together. The silence continued, for no words were needed to describe the moment. Juliet scooted closer to Shawn and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his strong arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

They spent what felt like hours in each other's arms, simply staring off into the scenic ocean. For that time, nothing else in the world mattered and everything was perfect. And everything would always be perfect.

--

Okay, this was a little sappy but oh well lol. I really hoped you liked this last chapter and I'm so happy a lot of you liked this story. Look for my other stories!


End file.
